lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mymirdon
The myrmidons, with their blue skin and fearsome tridents, are feared by all who dwell near the sea as the warriors of the Naga. Of all the naga, they are the most fanatically loyal to Azshara to the point where they no longer bother acknowledging orders – they simply DO them. It is unknown if they are bred or cloned in the pool, or whether the pool acts as a portal to warp the myrmidon from some other location, but in the deepest secrets of the Naga they are born through a sort of A-sexual behavior spawned from the Seawitch Naga. The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The Naga would suffer incredible losses during the Eternity War, and would be driven basically from the entire world as first the Trolloc beat them militarily and then their defenceless colonies were destroyed by the growing swarm of rising races throughout the world. The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf menipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the goverment from within. History Creation of the Naga The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The original Naga were created by Neperune and were only in the form of the Murlocs of whom were not simply the dominent but the only part of the Naga Race. Children of Neperune The Naga over time would become more diverse with the children of Neperune forming several different elements within the overal Naga. These elements would be founded by the five children of Neperune in the form of Naz'jar, Murgurgula, Glu'ghil, Ozumat, and Morghula of which Naz'jar would form the Seawitches of whom would become the sort of aristorcratic element of the Murloc Empire, Murgurgula would form the Mur'Gul elements of the Murloc Empire, Glu'ghil would form the Myrmidion element of the Murloc Empire becoming the main elite fighting force for the Empire, Morghula would form the Grommoc section of the Murloc Empire, while finally Ozumat would form the Kraken of whom were least populous of the Murloc Empire but the most feared. Rise of the Murloc Empire Murloc Civil War The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. New Murloc Empire The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf manipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the government from within. Noteable Members Prince Nazjarak See Also : Prince Nazjarak Atoph the Bloodcursed See Also : Atoph the Bloodcursed Prince Nazjarak.jpg|Prince Nazjarak|link=Prince Nazjarak Atoph the Bloodcursed.jpg|Atoph the Bloodcursed|link=Atoph the Bloodcursed Category:Race Category:Naga